The Fine Line
by Csouat
Summary: When Emma, Rumpel, and Milah went to rescue Hook, Emma's cradle was in her living room. This is my take on why it ended up there.
Staring up at the home he planned to share with his love, Killian Jones felt dread weighing heavily in his stomach. Their plan to make a deal with Hades, to trade Emma's power for freedom from the underworld, was one he did not agree with. He knew there had to be another way to get home. Some way that didn't involve Emma losing a piece of herself. But, stubborn as ever, Emma was determined to follow through with the plan, regardless of his disapproval. His love grabbed his hand, calling his attention to her face. Despite the signs of exhaustion that lingered under her eyes, her green irises shined with determination and anxiousness.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

He turned his head to look at the house once more. This place was supposed to represent their future. He imagined moving in with her, hanging pictures on the wall and retiring to their shared bed at night. He would bring her breakfast in bed and they'd cook dinner together in the evening. On warm nights they'd sit out on the front porch and stargaze. He would carry her over the threshold in a beautiful white gown, and maybe, if he could ever be so lucky, they'd raise their child in that home. Teach the little lad or lass how to walk and talk. Teach them their mother's bravery and their father's code. And they'd have a happily ever after. But this place was already tarnished with bad memories. Would this place be a suitable home for them anymore?

"Does it matter, love?"

She released his hand and began to climb the porch stairs. He stood and watched as Regina, Snow, and Rumpel followed her. Taking a deep breath, he trudged up the stairs and through the front door. When he entered, Emma was standing in front of the open basement door. He could detect a slight wavering within the frame, a telltale sign of magic.

"The entrance is here," Emma said, gesturing to the open space. "I know we're all stuck down here, but I don't know if we can get through the protection spell. Only the dead can, so Killian, you'll go first. After that-" she broke off as she saw her mother wandering towards the living room. Killian followed her to see the object that called her attention; A cradle that sat in the middle of their living room, and the familiar mobile that hung above it.

"Emma," Snow began, "What is this doing here?"

"I have no idea. It was here when we came to rescue Hook." Emma spun one of the crystal unicorns. "I guess it just ended up here like everything else in Storybrooke."

"But the crib wasn't in Storybrooke. It was in the Enchanted Forest; I saw it when we fell through the portal after the first curse. Why would it end up here?"

"Now that is a great question!" They turned to see a man in a perfectly pressed suit standing in the doorway.

Emma drew her sword, and pointed the end at his throat. "Hades." she growled. Killian had his hand on the hilt of his sword, and stood right behind her in case she needed him.

"Now that's not really necessary." With a wave of his hand, Emma's sword was back in its sheath. "I'm not here to hurt you, yet. I just came to talk. That is until your dear mother brought something to my attention." He glanced at the cradle they had just been crowded around.

"It's just a crib what's the big deal?" Emma made her annoyance evident in her voice. Killian couldn't figure out why this crib being here meant anything, but a tightening in his gut told him he'd soon find out.

"You see," Hades began, "when someone is sentenced to spend eternity in the underworld, the underworld makes some . . . accommodations. When I claimed you three as residents, all of your possessions and everything you would ever need would be moved here."

"Okay, so it just came over when all of my other things did?"

"Not quite, Ms. Swan. You see when you were born, Regina's curse was already happening. You never slept in that bed, so technically it was never yours. This is something that this world considers a need." As Rumpel was explaining, it clicked in Killian's head. Anything they could ever need. But for them to need that,-

"I still don't understand why this crib is so damn important." Killian noticed Regina raise a hand to her mouth and Snow take a seat. "What are you all getting that I'm not?" Killian stepped to Emma's side in disbelief

"Well, maybe your ears will work better than your mind." As soon as the words left his mouth, Hades amplified every sound in the room. They could hear everything, the car that passed the house, the fire burning far below them. They could hear their own heartbeats. Four strong steady pulses. And something that sounded like drumming.

"Emma." Killian saw the realization dawn in her eyes. Her hand slowly came up and touched her stomach

"No," she whispered. "H-how? How is that even possible? I'm dead, I'm stuck down here?"

"Well you see, you became pregnant before you were ever down here. And, while you are my prisoner, you are still alive. Your heart still beats, and so does your child's. He or she will grow and you will give birth to this child. And when you do, that child will be stuck here for eternity." His hair turned to blue flames, as Hades' cruel laugh filled the air. "So it seems I got a sort of . . . two for one deal. Good luck Emma, and consider this an early present" The blue flames surrounded him, and when they were gone, a cream knitted blanket lay where he stood moments ago.

Emma finally looked at Killian, and he saw the fear and hopelessness in her eyes. She had been broken before, but now she was shattered. He pulled her into his arms, and they both collapsed to the floor in tears.


End file.
